<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreamscape by Ongniel_sci</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255006">Dreamscape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_sci/pseuds/Ongniel_sci'>Ongniel_sci</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Café, Crush, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_sci/pseuds/Ongniel_sci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has a crush on Sebastian who works at the cafe near his school. he tries to muster up the courage to ask him out.</p><p> * inspired by Troye Sivan's lucky strike mv </p><p>written for Day 3 of Seblaine Week 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Seblaine Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreamscape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="adn ads">
<p></p><div class="gs">
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class="ii gt">
<p></p><div class="a3s aXjCH">
<p></p><div><p>Everyday before school Blaine goes to the nearby park to feed the cats there. The cats love and recognize Blaine so the moment they see him they all run towards him. One day Blaine looked for the cats but he couldn't find them at their regular spot. Blaine was worried something might have happened to them. He was panicking while running around the park. He spotted a tall guy petting the cats and feeding them. Blaine stopped while panting. He looked at them together. The guy looked so handsome. Blaine admired him from afar. He was glad the cats were ok.</p><p> Blaine always went to a cafe to get his coffee before school. He was seriously thinking about quitting caffeine because of his headaches. Today would be the last day to drink coffee he thought to himself. He made up his mind as he entered the cafe. He stood in line waiting for his turn. He noticed someone new working behind the counter taking the orders. He was very attractive and very tall he kept smiling at people as he took their orders. Blaine suddenly recognized the guy he was the one he saw feeding the cats earlier! Blaine kept looking at him. He couldn't believe that he met him again here. When it was his turn the guy greeted him " Hi, what can I get for you?" His name tag says "Sebastian" it was written in cursive. Blaine felt so nervous that he forgot his order. "Sir?" Sebastian was confused<br/>
" yea.....Just 1 Americano, please"<br/>
"Sure, what's your name?" He took the cup in his hand with a pen. "Blanderson.. I mean Blaine Anderson"<br/>
Sebastian laughed He wrote Blaine's name and drew a heart at the end. Blaine was embarrassed but when he saw the heart he felt happy. He waited for his drink along with a few people and noticed that everyone had a heart drawn on their drinks. he felt a little disappointed. Blaine took his drink when it was done. School was about to start so he walked out of the cafe but before leaving he stole a few glances at Sebastian.</p><p>Blaine spent the whole day thinking of Sebastian. When he closed his eyes at night he dreamt of him. In his dream he was happily walking with Sebastian in the street and they kissed. Blaine woke up and realized that he really liked Sebastian. He was all he thought about. He couldn't wait until morning to see Sebastian. When Blaine walked into the park he didn't see him. The cats were happy to see Blaine. They all surrounded him. After he fed them he went to the cafe.</p></div><div><p>Blaine wanted to quit caffeine but he couldn't he wanted a reason to see Sebastian. Sebastian was taking people's orders as usual. Blaine was happy he could see him. When it was his turn he wanted to gather his courage and be bold " can you- can you suggest me a drink?"<br/>
"Oh..." Sebastian touched his cap " let me think... what kind of flavour do you like?" He smiled<br/>
" vanilla" Blaine blushed<br/>
" you know what why don't I just put two shots of vanilla syrup into your Americano? it tastes the same as that vanilla mixed drink and it's way cheaper"</p></div><div><p>"sure" Blaine answered </p><p>Blaine's heart skipped a beat. Did Sebastian remember his order?</p><p>Blaine felt so happy he could fly. He spent the whole day smiling.</p><p>Blaine started spending his lunch breaks at the cafe,too. He did his homework there and stole glances at Sebastian while studying. Watching Sebastian made him happy but he was too scared to make a move.</p><p>As days passed by Blaine's classmates from school came to the cafe to see him. They all knew he stayed there. They greeted him and joined him at the table. Hunter noticed that Blaine always looked at Sebastian's direction.<br/>
" wait... Blaine do you like that guy?"<br/>
" what? No!"<br/>
" you do like him! Look at you getting all red" he chuckled " let me do you a favour" Hunter winked<br/>
" what are you gonna do?" Blaine panicked<br/>
" you'll see" Hunter got up and walked to Sebastian in the counter.</p><p>Hunter was talking to Sebastian and smiling. He pointed at Blaine.</p><p>Blaine knew what hunter was talking to him about even without hearing them... he wished he could disappear or run away to a far place where no one would find him. he was so embarrassed.</p><p>Sebastian was smiling the whole time while he was listening to Hunter. Sebastian sometimes would look at Blaine and smile,too.</p><p>Blaine felt awkward. This isn't how someone's confession is supposed to be...</p><p>Hunter came back proudly. " he said he likes you"</p><p>"What?" Blaine couldn't believe it</p><p>" yea he even gave me his number for you" Hunter handed him a tiny piece of paper.</p><p>"Omg!" Blaine's eyes widened. He looked at Sebastian and Sebastian smiled at him. Blaine blushed he took the paper and ran out.</p><p>When he got home. He saved the number on his phone. He wanted to text Sebastian immediately but he didn't know how to start.<br/>
" hi" he typed<br/>
" hi " seb replied "Is this Blaine?" He wrote<br/>
"Yes"<br/>
Sebastian called him. Blaine was so taken aback his phone fell off his hands. He answered fast.<br/>
"H-hello" Blaine answered<br/>
" hello Blaine, your friend told me about you.actually i wanted us to exchange numbers even before your friend talked to me"<br/>
Blaine froze he was speechless<br/>
" I really think you're cute"<br/>
"R-really?"<br/>
"Yea"<br/>
" thank you" he blushed " you're cute too"<br/>
Sebastian laughed</p><p>The next day at the cafe. Sebastian waved at him when he saw him. Blaine blushed.<br/>
" so how are you today Blaine?"<br/>
" i'm good you?"<br/>
He smiled " i'm happy because I get to see you everyday"</p><p>Sebastian promised Blaine to see him after school. He would finish his shift and hang out with him. Blaine spent the whole school day smiling just thinking about his date.</p><p>When he finished school. He saw Sebastian waiting for him outside the cafe. He was wearing a beanie and a coat and was leaning on the glass while listening to music. Blaine walked closely and Sebastian noticed him he stood up and took his earphones off.<br/>
"Hi" he smiled so wide<br/>
"Hey" Blaine waved<br/>
"let's go" He held Blaine's hand. Blaine's heart beated fast.<br/>
" are you hungry? This guy sells the most delicious hot dogs" Sebastian pointed at hot dog stand.</p><p>Sebastian bought two hot dogs and gave one to Blaine. " try it"<br/>
Blaine took a bite. It had a lot of chilli and mashed potato fillings with some sauces. The mixture of them was really good. " I Iike it"<br/>
"Right? It tastes heavenly... why am i so proud like i'm the one who made it?" He chuckled<br/>
When they finished eating Blaine had some mustard stain on his lips. Sebastian wiped it with his thumb. Blaine felt his heart beating fast. Blaine almost feared that Sebastian would hear it. They walked around until it was late. Sebastian walked Blaine home. When Blaine waved at him. Sebastian pulled him in a hug.<br/>
" I really like you Blaine" he leaned closer to kiss him. Blaine leaned and they both kissed.</p></div><div><p>"Sir? Sir!"</p></div><div><p><br/>
Blaine heard someone calling him. He opened his eyes fast. He was resting his head on the cafe table. He must have fallen asleep while studying.</p><p>"Sir, we're closing now" Sebastian looked at him</p><p>Blaine stared blankly at him " I'm- m sorry" he took his bag and ran out.</p></div><div><p>Another barista came towards Sebastian "Wait...isn't that the guy you have a crush on?"<br/>
" yea, that's him" Sebastian smiled as he watched Blaine walk in the street</p></div></div></div></div></div></div><div class="gA gt acV">
<p></p><div class="gB xu">
<p></p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>